


【KHR/all100】王妃

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 世界第一公主殿下w
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Kikyou (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【KHR/all100】王妃




End file.
